Jealousy
by SnitchCatcher
Summary: While Brennan continues to date Sully what happens when Booth starts dating someone? Can she do anything about it? Pairing is a little complicated...
1. Friends vs Boyfriend

**Summary: While Brennan continues to date Sully what happens when Booth starts dating someone? Can she do anything about it? Pairing is a little complicated...**

**Just an idea that popped into my head, let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Friends vs. Boyfriend

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office typing away on her computer. She was trying her hardest to finish up early for once, well, at a descent hour because early for her was normal for anyone else. But either way, she was typing furiously fast hoping to finish the file she was working on, when a knock came at her door.

Brennan looked up in time to see her best friend stride into her office and plop herself down onto the couch. She quickly glanced at her clock and cursed under her breathe when she saw the time – 6:38. She had hoped to have been finished well before this to avoid the normal evening poking and prodding time courtesy of Angela.

"You know that you've been here since 7 this morning and you didn't even eat lunch." It was, of course, a statement, not a question and Brennan knew it.

"Yes I did know that, but you didn't, so I'm guessing that Booth called you." Brennan didn't even bother to look away from the computer as she finished saving the file that was open and signed out of the computer.

"Bren, as your friend, I take it as my responsibility to get you out of the office. Now, you are coming to dinner with me and Booth. We'll get a few drinks, and paint this town."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela was about to respond when another voice came in from the doorway.

"Now, Ange, what did I tell you about confusing my favorite forensic anthropologist with pop culture references?"

"Firstly, Booth, I am the only forensic anthropologist that you know and secondly, Ange, I can't go out with you guys tonight."

"Come on Bones, you can't stay holed up in here all night, every night. And in case you have forgotten, Zach is now a full fledged forensic anthropologist so you can't say you're the only one I know." He gave her his best charm smile in hopes of getting her to cave in.

Brennan got up from her seat behind her desk, removed her lab coat and put on her jacket.

"See, I knew you couldn't resist the two of us put together!" Angela jumped up from her seat and started for the door. "Now, I was thinking we could start out–"

"Actually Ange, I can't go with you guys because I already have plans." She turned to her two friends and stared accusingly at them. "You know, I do have a life outside of work."

"You have plans…" Booth quickly received a glare from both women. "…with who?"

"Sully is taking me out for dinner." Brennan turned on her heal and started out of the lab, but was quickly followed by the disappointed voice of her friend.

"See ya tomorrow then."

* * *

Booth watched Brennan as she left the lab. He couldn't believe that she was leaving early, for someone other than him none the less! He mentally kicked himself for his last thought and turned back towards Angela who was standing next to him. 

"So, Wong Foo's or the Diner?"

She turned her head and stared questioningly at him. "You still want to go even though Bren isn't coming?"

"Yea, why not?" He asked as they started for the parking garage.

She lazily shrugged her shoulders. "No reason. Let's go to Wong Foo's, I haven't been in a while."

Booth smiled at her, glad that she hadn't persisted in the line of questioning named Bones. As they reached his car, he grabbed the door for her and after she got in, jogged around to his side. He quickly drove off in desperate need of the comfort of chinese food and beer.

* * *

The next morning was slow moving with nothing to do other than paper work. Brennan quickly found herself sitting on the floor in front of her couch with her back propped up against it for support. She was going through old paper work just to triple check everything as she started to drift off in her thoughts. 

_Last night was nice…_

_Then why did I leave without even waking Sully?_

_Because, you had to get to work early and you didn't want to wake him._

_But it's not like I had anything pressing to get to here at the lab. _

_Maybe I should call him up and see if he wants to go to lunch or something… _

"Hey sweetie, how was your night?" Angela appeared at the doorway and strode over to the couch. She situated herself next to Brennan as she waited to hear all the juicy gossip.

"It was nice." Brennan turned her focus back to the paper work that was on her lap.

"That's it! It was nice…you leave early to go out with a guy and all I get is it was nice?" Angela quickly grabbed the papers from her friends hands in hopes of getting her attention.

"Hey! Ange, I was reading that."

"And you can get it back when you're finished telling me all the details about your night with your hunky FBI boyfriend."

"We went to dinner, then we went back to his place, and we had sex. Now may I please have my paperwork back?" She made a grab for the papers, but Angela held them out of her reach.

"I'll let you get away with that explanation for now, if you'll go out to lunch with me."

"Ummm I was planning on meeting Sully for lunch…how about dinner? My treat."

"Fine, but you bribing me by paying isn't going to get you out of sharing!" Angela started to get up from her spot on the floor and headed for the door.

"Oh, Ange, I'm sorry that I ruined your dinner plans for last night."

"It's alright. Oh and by the way Bren, you didn't ruin them." She began to walk backwards out the door as she called out behind her. "Booth and I still went out to dinner."

As quickly as she had come, Angela had left, leaving behind a confused Brennan. But she shrugged away her thoughts as she drug out her cell phone and pressed 4 on her speed dial.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?...Yea the Diner that'd be great…okay, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Booth entered the lab with a strut in his step. As he neared Brennan's office, his smile quickly vanished when he found her office door locked. He turned and headed for Angela looking for answers. 

"Hey, have you seen Bones?"

"Well, hello to you too Booth…no, I'm doing fine and yourself…well, that's good…I had a great time at dinner last night too…"

"Right, I get it, Hi Angela." He even attempted to give her a charm smile, but failed. "Where's Bones?"

"She went out for lunch not too long ago."

"Great. Did she say where?"

"No, and even if she had, she was meeting Sully."

"And I'm left to eat lunch all alone, by myself, yet again!"

Angela looked up from her tablet and looked questioningly at Booth. She assumed before that Booth was jealous of Sully and Brennan, but now she was sure of it.

"Booth, if you're really desperate to eat lunch with someone, I haven't eaten yet." Booth looked slightly disappointed. She held up her hands. "Or if not…"

"No Ange, it's not that. It's just…" He trailed off unsure if he really wanted to finish his statement.

"I'm not Brennan." Booth gave her a questioning look. "Okay, so lunch!"

Booth quickly put on a happy façade and led Angela out of the lab with his hand on her lower back.

* * *

TBC... 

_So any ideas? Who do you think are speed dial numbers 1 2 & 3? Who the mystery woman that's going to cause Brennan jealousy? Let me know what you think..._


	2. The Beatles vs Foreigner

**Wow! I'd just like to thank all of the reviewers...You were all close on the speed dial but no one actually got it, you'll find out soon though. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Beatles vs. Foreigner **

Booth held the door open for Angela as they entered the diner.

"I'm not saying that they're better than the Beatles, I'm just saying that Foreigner could be held up to their standards."

"I don't know Booth. The Beatles were more of a world wide perfection through out all of time. Where as Foreigner wasn't as much of a through out time, one of the greats." Angela argued as they sat down at the counter.

"I agree with Angela."

Booth and Angela quickly turned around to find Sully and Brennan sitting at a table behind them.

Booth shrugged his shoulders and attempted to brush him off. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."_ Even scum like you…_ "What do you think Bones?"

Brennan smiling eyes looked up into Booth knowing ones. "You know what I think Booth…"

Booth's charm smile spread across his face and he winked at her. "Just making sure we were still on the same page here."

Catching the moment that was passing between the two, Sully quickly intervened. "So what brings you two here?"

"We decided to go out for lunch." Angela replied as she flagged down a waitress and asked for pie.

"That's some lunch. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I thought that you were seeing Dr. Hodgins?" Sully gave the pair a questioning gaze.

Brennan began to choke on her iced tea when she heard the last comment, actually understanding what he was insinuating. She looked back and forth between her two friends before practically shouting in response. "She is dating Hodgins."

Booth cheeks quickly began to flush. "Yea, we're not..."

"Right, sorry. It's just Tempe mentioned that you two had gone out to dinner last night and then with lunch I just figured…" The sudden ring of a cell phone cut him off.

Everyone's hands went to their cell phones to see whose it was. Sully came out successful and immediately forgot that he had been speaking before answering his phone.

"So what does bring you two here?" Brennan asked as she took the stool next to Booth.

"Well, I had come to take you to lunch but you were already gone."

Ange looked up from her pie and called out while chewing. "Hey! Are you calling me a replacement?"

Booth and Brennan couldn't help but laugh as pie came drooling out of her mouth as she spoke. As their laughter died down and Angela had turned her attention back to her pie, Brennan propped her head up on her elbow and gazed at Booth.

"What?" He looked over at her curiously.

She smiled in response. "Nothing."

A smile spread across as he just stared back at her. Brennan noticed a look that spread across his eyes but couldn't place it before she was pulled back to reality.

"Tempe, I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later. Maybe we'll even grab some subs." Sully smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her.

Temperance cut the kiss short and pulled away. "Sure. Call me."

And with that Sully left a few bills on the table and left the diner. Brennan didn't understand why, but when Sully had kissed her she felt embarrassed at the public display of affection. After he had left she tried her hardest to ignore Booth, feeling as if she couldn't look him in the eye.

"So…"

"Yea…"

Brennan quickly jumped up and grabbed her purse. "I should probably be getting back to work now. I'll see you back there Ange." She turned from the door and called back. "Bye Booth."

Booth sat there planted in his seat still staring at the doorway after five minutes.

* * *

"Hey Bren, you ready to go?" Angela strode into her friends office. 

"Crap!" Brennan looked up from her purse where she had been trying to find the keys to her car. "Ange, I totally forgot. Sully wanted to make up for leaving lunch. He's taking me to some fancy restaurant."

"You know that's like the fifth time this week you've ditched me for him." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot annoyingly at her friend. "And it's only Thursday!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She ushered her friend out of her office and locked the door behind her. "But right now, I'm running late. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Brennan began out of the building Angela called after her. "What about Booth?"

"What about him?" She turned back to face Angela, who had now just about caught up to her.

"Sweetie, Sully's great and all, but is he really worth losing your friends over?" And with that Angela turned and walked away, leaving Brennan in her wake, utterly confused.

* * *

"Booth." He opened his cell phone after checkign the id. 

"Can you meet me?"

"Umm, yea sure. Do I even want to know why?"

"No, probably not. Meet me at Wong Foo's in ten."

Booth hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket. _I thought she had dinner plans…_

Eight minutes later Booth stepped through the doors of Wong Foo's and scanned the restaurant. I wasn't too busy thanks to the diner down the street, but that didn't really matter. It made it a nice place to eat.

Having spotted who he was looking for, Booth made his way to the counter and took a seat.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"Why Booth, did you just use a line on me?"

"So what if I did. Are you going to have your big bad boyfriend come and beat me up?"

"Are we talking about the same boyfriend? Hodgins couldn't win in a fight against one of his bugs let alone you." Angela burst out laughing at the thought.

Sid handed Booth a beer and went back to wiping some glasses.

"So you wanted to meet me?"

Angela winced, remembering why she had asked him to come. "Yea, it's about Bren…"

"Bones? What the matter? Is she alright?" He quickly jumped from his stool.

"Calm down there, Sparky." She laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "Nothing is technically wrong with her, it's just…"

"What?"

"I don't like her spending all of her time with this Sully guy." Booth took a swig of his beer before answering, shaking his head.

"It's Bones' choice how she spends her own time. And anyway, weren't you the one who was always trying to get her out of work?"

"Yea, but not with Sully." Booth looked at her questioningly. "With you, idiot! I wanted her to leave work early to have dinner and show up to work late because of you!"

"Well, clearly that didn't work out for you." Booth finished off his beer and waved at Sid for another.

"Have you ever used her phone?"

He nodded his head. "Sure but what's that got to do with anything?"

"One word: Speeddial."

"Isn't that two words?"

"Uhhh! Boys!"

"Whatever, she's with Sully and that's all that matters."

"Can you for one minute stop moping around like a lost puppy and focus?" Booth looked up.

"What do you want me to do? She's happy Ange, and I don't want to ruin that for her."

"She's not really happy, trust me. She just thinks she's happy and once we show her what she's missing, then she'll break it off with Sully."

"What are you talking about?" Booth stared at Angela worriedly.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

TBC... 

_Any ideas as to what Angela is scheming? Yea, really...I don't know either...(walks away)_

_Chocolate covered Booths for everyone...who reviews!_


	3. Getting Down to Business

**To all the reviewers that i didn't get to thank personally...Thank you!! I love you all, you make my life wonderful. Wow, I updated both of my stories in one night! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, back to business (ha, like the title of this chapter): Angela's plan revealed!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Getting Down to Business

Brennan walked into the office the next day a little later than normal. She slipped by Angela, but as she made her way to her office she noticed tension between Hodgins and Angela. She may not have been a genius at reading people, but she wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. She quickly made a mental note to find out later what was going on.

After grabbing her lab coat, Brennan swiped her card and made her way up the platform. Finding Zach bent over the table, she decided to nourish her curiosity. "What's with Angela and Hodgins?"

Zach looked up from the skeleton that was laid out on the table infront of him and bent back down before answering. "I don't know. This morning when we got here, Angela pulled Hodgins aside and they started whispering about something. Half an hour later Booth stopped by and Hodgins got all upset."

_Hmmm…I'll have to ask Angela later. But for now…_ "Alright Zach, what do we have here?" She asked, turning her attention to the partially decomposed skeleton on the table.

A few hours later, Brennan found herself trapped, yet again, in her office by Angela.

"So how was your dinner last night? And don't think I didn't notice you sneaking in late this morning."

"It was good. And I wasn't sneaking."

Angela just rolled her eyes in response and decided that it was time to put her plan into action.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Angela got up to leave and mentally began the count down. _Five, four, three two, one…_

"Wait! That's it? You're not going to say anything about my choice of words to describe my date, harass me for coming in late until I give you every single detail, or nag me about how it would have been better with Booth or something?" Angela just shrugged while her friend talked. "Speaking of which, do we have a new case?"

"No. Why?"

"Zach said that Booth came by earlier to see me, so I figured maybe we have a case."

"Nope. Booth just came by to see me." Brennan stopped typing as what Angela said registered in her head.

"Why?" Angela mocked hurt at her question.

"I should take that as an insult, but I'll let it fly."

"I don't know what that means." Angela snorted and made for the doorway. "So why did he stop by?"

Brennan tried her hardest to not sound too curious as to why Booth had stopped in to see Angela. She and Booth were her friends...and Booth and Angela _could_ be friends too. So there was no harm in them hanging out….right?_ So then why does this feel so weird to me?_

"Booth just dropped off my jacket. I accidentally left it at dinner last night." Angela turned and left the office, leaving Brennan slightly confused and speechless.

* * *

"I know you love me. And that's why you can't marry him. Say you love me."

"I love you."

She ran into his arms and began to kiss him passionately.

"That's completely illogical!" Temperance threw up her arms in disgust. "He walks in, says I love you and everything is fine. She forgives him? Wouldn't it at least be a semi-hard decision for her?"

"Tempe, it's just a movie." Sully looked down at her in his arms. They were snuggled together on Sully's couch watching different movies, just enjoying themselves. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing.

"Yea, a movie that completely degrades moral standards and the respect of woman. The idea that they should –"

She was cut off by Sully's lips on top of hers. He hugged her closer as they slowly drew apart and smiled at her. "You are amazing."

Brennan was so surprise by his comment that she didn't realize that her phone was ringing.

"You going to get that?"

"Huh? Oh, right." She reached for the table where her phone sat. "Hello?"

"Bren? Hey…" Angela let out a sob and snuffled her nose. "I didn't…he…"

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"Hodgins, he…we…"

"Ange, I'm coming over."

"I can't ruin your date…"

"I'm--" Brennan was cut off as Sully closed her phone. "Hey! I was trying to talk to Angela."

"Yes and she said she didn't want to interrupt us…"

* * *

Angela pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. As she read the call ended, she walked back over to the couch.

"Right, now when she gets here, we need to be ready."

"Where did you learn to feign crying so well?" Booth looked at her, shocked from the sudden change. One moment Angela was crying on the phone, then next she was walking over to him, her normal cheery, perky self.

"Talent." She smiled devilishly at Booth. "But the question is, do you really think you can do this?"

Booth stood up and pretended to be hurt. "You don't think I can?"

Angela just let out a small mock sigh. "Now, knowing Bren, she'll probably be getting here in like five minutes."

"Alright, you go make it look like you were crying and I will grab a bunch of tissues, and do you have a blanket and a pillow? Where's the ice cream and some spoons? Oh, and you might want to get changed into some grungy pajamas."

"Wow, I'm impressed!"

He jut rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Now just go get ready."

* * *

Temperance knocked quickly on her friend's door. She knew that Angela never answered her door, and now would be no exception, so she began to root through her purse for her keys. As she pulled them out from the bottom, she heard the door open. Shocked, Brennan looked up from her purse. But she was even more shocked when she saw Booth standing at the door.

"Booth?"

"Hey, Bones. She's inside, come on in." Confused, Brennan just walked in and followed Booth into the apartment.

She found Angela sitting on the couch with her feet underneath her body and a blanket across her lap. The table was covered in a bunch of dirty tissues and a tub of half eaten ice cream and two spoons. Angela herself had red, puffy eyes and looked like she had been to hell and back.

Brennan took in the scene around her before walking over to her friend and bringing her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date. I forgot that you where on one when I called. Sorry." Brennan just shook her head in response. "When we finished talking, I figured you weren't coming so I called Booth. I didn't know who else to call." After that, Angela let a tear run down her cheek and sniffled.

Brennan looked around her for a box of tissues, but the one that she found on the table was empty, so she got up and walked to the hall closet where she knew she could find a new box. She quietly made her way back to Angela. As she entered the room, she stood frozen to her spot.

Booth was on the couch holding Angela in his arms, saying soothing words of comfort. What shocked her the most was when he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Sure, Booth had done that to her before, like when she broke up with David, but this was Angela.

Suddenly she noticed the look in Booth's eyes and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her and couldn't hold herself up.

His eyes were glazed over in pain.

She quietly placed the tissues on the table. "I'm just going to go."

Brennan made her way to the door, looking back quickly before slowly closing the door behind her. In the hallway, she leaned against the wall for support and slid down to the ground, trying to process what she had just seen, while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

TBC...

_Feelings? Ideas? Questions? Comments? Concerns?_


	4. Double Date

**Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't sure after this past week's episode if I was going to continue. But I figured I might as well finish what I started, regruardless of the episodes. So here it is...I made it extra special this time because of the wait, so I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Double Date

Dr. Brennan loved Saturdays because it normally meant a peaceful day at work with no one around to bother her. Sure, occasionally it meant that if she needed a test done on something that she couldn't do, she would have to wait until Monday, but that rarely happened. She was content to work by herself and that's why she loved Saturdays. Normally.

From the moment she had entered the office that morning she couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard she tried, her mind would wander back to the night before, seeing Booth at Angela's apartment, holding her.

_There's nothing wrong with it, he was just being a good friend. And it's not like I have a claim on him, we're just friends. And besides I have Sully. _She lied to herself repeatedly over the span of the day.

By the time night fall had rolled around, Brennan was grateful to hear the patter of feet coming down the hallway.

"Hey Sweetie."

…or maybe not.

"Angela. What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound so bitter, but she couldn't help it.

"I figured I'd try one more time to get you to come out to dinner with me."

Brennan wasn't really up to a night out in her current mood, so she came up with another excuse. "Can't. I'm doing stuff with Sully tonight. I was just actually finishing up to get out of here."

"Oh well, how about we make it a double date?"

"I thought you broke up with Hodgins?" Temperance looked up from the file that she had just signed.

"I did." Brennan just looked at her with a confused expression across her face. "Booth, sweetie, Me and Booth."

The pen in Brennan's hand fell to the floor as her mouth fell open.

"I…uh…I…sorry, What?!"

"Booth and I. Last night after you left, I don't know, something just clicked." Angela plastered a huge smile on her face.

Brennan just stared at her friend.

_How…but they…Booth? He wouldn't…did she just…_ At this point Temperance couldn't even get her thoughts to come out clear. She was only brought back to reality when her phone began to go off.

"Um, Brennan." It had taken her a few seconds to answer once she had opened it.

"Hey baby, wanna get some dinner or something?" Sully voice rang through her cell phone and Angela quickly perked up when she heard it.

_Ask him about a double date. _Angela mouthed at Brennan, giving her no choice but to ask.

"Yea, but do you mind if we make it a double date?" If she had believed in God, she would have been silently praying that he would say no. But, of course, she had no such luck.

"All the more fun. Who's the lucky couple?"

"Um, it's Ange and B…Ange and B…just come on by the lab." She couldn't, for some reason, form their names. Brennan looked up to make sure that Angela hadn't caught her stutter and then looked back down. Angela, of course hadn't noticed because she was too distracted by the person who had just entered her office. Booth.

"Alright , I'll see you in a few." And with that, Brennan hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

"Hey Bones." Booth tore his gaze from Angela's.

"Booth." Brennan curtly responded before focusing on closing up a few files on her desk.

"So I was thinking…" Angela started talking but Temperance wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were on the FBI agent standing next to her.

_How could I not have noticed that he likes her? We're best friends. And Angela! All those times she went on about how Booth and I were meant to be. Was it all just a lie? A game to her to cover how she really felt. _

_That's crazy. Ange is my best friend and I know how crazy she is—was about Hodgins. Something's not right.

* * *

_

"So I was right. You two love birds." Sully put his arm around Temperance's shoulder as they waited for their food to arrive. His attitude had turned smug when he found out that Booth was with Angela. In the battle for Tempe's heart, he clearly had won and Booth had given up. He was glowing in victory.

They sat in silence as they waited for their food. After a few minutes, Booth couldn't stand the quiet anymore and had to say something.

"So, Sully, have you gotten that boat of yours yet?"

"Yea, actually I closed the deal on it last night. Which reminds me," he turned and looked into Temperance's eyes. "I would love it if you came sailing with me next weekend. You know, a nice weekend getaway on the open seas, just the two of us."

Brennan quickly looked over at Booth , but told herself to ignore the look of hurt that she could have sworn passed over his face.

"I would love to." She smiled at Sully before placing a kiss on his lips. As they parted, Brennan didn't fail to notice how Angela's hand found Booth's and gently squeezed it.

As the dinner came to a close and they paid the check, the two couples walked outside to the cars.

"If I remember correctly, Sully, don't you live just around the corner from me?" Brennan gave Angela a questioning look as she stopped before the car.

"Yes, he does." She responded for him.

"Well, it's just, Booth lives on the other side of town compared to me and I was thinking maybe I could grab a ride with you and save Booth the hassle?"

Sully looked from Angela to Temperance and shrugged. "I don't see the problem with it. Actually, Tempe, why don't you go with Booth, you do live over by him." Sully decided he didn't have anything to worry about anymore. Brennan, on the other hand, tried her best to act cool instead of the complete panic that was running through her body at the moment.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later then." She turned to Sully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pulling him down for a passionate goodbye kiss. As she pulled away from Sully she looked back at Angela and Booth expectantly. It was the moment of truth. Only once she saw it would she believe them.

Slightly panic stricken, Booth froze. But luckily, Angela knew what her friend was getting at and turned towards Booth. With an apologetic face, Ange stood on her toes to reach Booth's face. Booth was so shocked, that he was only drawn from the 'kiss' by a small awkward cough coming from Brennan.

"Night, Seeley." Angela turned, hopped into Sully's passenger seat and closed the door.

Hurt, Brennan got into Booth's car and waited for him to pull away.

"You okay Bones?" Booth looked over as he pulled up to a stoplight.

"I'm fine." Brennan continued to ignore Booth and stared out he window at the quickly passing city.

Booth let out a sigh, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He stopped the car as he reached her apartment building. "Temperance, are you sure your okay?"

She looked over at him and tried her hardest to keep away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Why didn't you tell me Booth? We're partners; we're supposed to tell each other everything." He looked at her trying to form the right words. But before he could he heard her whisper, "We're supposed to be friends."

She quickly undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Bones, wait." Booth stumbled trying to follow her quickly retreating form. He followed her up the stares and only caught up to her once she stopped to unlock her door. After fumbling with her keys, she turned to face him.

"You promised you wouldn't be like the rest of them." She felt a tear trickle down her face as she opened her front door. "You promised you would never leave me." And then she was gone and Booth was left staring at her front door.

* * *

TBC...

_What do you think? Too over dramatic? Thoughts?_


	5. Casanova

**Im soooo sorry for the extremely long time period...i lost my muse, BUT luckily it is back and i have already written the next 2 chapters!! Get excited. I'll post the next one, once everyone has had some time to RR, so maybe, if you're all really good, I might update tonight!**

**Chapter 5: Casanova**

* * *

Booth walked down the street trying to clear his head. He had taken a few days off to work things out, but he hadn't gotten anywhere. He felt terrible for lying to Bones and it hurt when she had said those things to him. When she closed the door, he felt as if she had just closed the door on them as friends or possibly anything more.

All of the sudden, Booth heard a laugh that sounded familiar. He looked around, an old lady feeding the pigeons, a man walking a dog, Sully whispering in some woman's ear, a child playing on a swing—Wait!

Booth turned back and saw Sully waving to a now retreating taxi, before getting into his own car and driving away.

* * *

The week had passed painfully slowly for Brennan, but eventually Friday rolled around. She walked into the lab to finish a few things before she went away for the weekend. Just what she needed, a weekend away from everything, and everyone, so she could get over it and forget.

Brennan looked up and saw Booth running into the lab and over to Angela. He whispered something to her before they both looked up at Brennan. She quickly shook her head and rolled her eyes as she turned away.

She had forgiven Angela, subconsciously, but she wasn't ready to talk to Booth and was hoping for more time to figure things out. She forgot, of course, that even though he had taken off from work, he still might stop by to see Angela.

She walked into her office and closed the door behind her, telling everyone to back off.

* * *

"Ange, I don't know what to do?" Booth paced back and forth in her office, while running a hand through his hair.

"The bastard! I'm so going to kick his ass." Hodgins mumbled as he leaned up against the desk.

"Should I tell her? Or will she get pissed with me interfering? But then she might get pissed if I don't tell her. What do I do?"

Angela just sat on her couch staring off, completely shocked. She had thought that Sully was a great guy, granted not the great guy for Brennan, but still a great guy.

"That's it I've decided, I'm going to tell her." Booth strode out of the office and made his way towards Brennan.

Angela quickly snapped out of it and chased after Booth. True Temperance would be pissed when she heard the news, but she was going to be extra pissed if she heard it from Booth. She needed to have someone else tell her, like Hodgins or Zach. Definitely not Booth.

Knocking gently on the door, Booth entered Brennan's office. "Bones, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Brennan had gracefully avoided Booth for the past week and was beginning to believe that the strange feelings she had had last Friday were starting to vanish. But when Angela quickly followed Booth into her office, her stomach dropped.

Booth glanced at Angela before continuing. "I think you should know that—"

Angela quickly cut him off with her lips on top of his. Shocked, all Booth could do was stand there and retaliate. After what seemed like forever, Angela pulled apart from Booth, panting and grasping for air. Hurt and pain flashed across Temperance's face as she watched the scene in front of her. It was a huge whammy.

Angela turned to Bren and smiled. "We just wanted to tell you that we're planning on moving in together."

Double whammy!

"I just need to steal my man for a second. If you don't mind."

_Of course I mind!_ "Not at all."

Brennan quickly stood, grabbed her lab coat and walked out of the office.

"Are you crazy? You can't just straight out tell her something like that, especially you, with you're 'over protective alpha-male tendencies'." But Booth just ignored her and stormed out of the office. He looked around and quickly found Brennan on the platform looking at some Bones.

"Hey, Bones, can we talk?" He bounded up the steps and stopped next to his partner.

"Is it work related? Because if it isn't I really don't have time." As she spoke, she resisted the urge to look up, because she knew that if she did, there would be no denying him.

"But a few minutes ago you were willing to talk." Booth pointed his finger at her incredulously.

Brennan suddenly stormed off the platform and headed for her office, followed by a confused Booth. She turned on him once she reached the door.

"Things change Booth." And with that she slammed the door closed. But Booth was quicker, as he caught it with his hand and made his way inside.

"Come on Bones, you're my best friend and I need to tell you something." Booth walked over to her and turned her chair so she was facing him.

"Fine, what do you want?" She crossed her arms as she stared up at him.

"I know you're not going to like hearing this, especially from me, but as your friend, I thought you should know…" He took a breath.

"Just tell me already Booth!" She exasperatingly threw up her hands.

"I saw Sully with another woman this morning." He winced as he let it come out, afraid of her reaction. But when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes.

It took a few seconds for what Booth had said to register with Brennan, but once it did, she stood up from her chair, causing her to stand face to face with Booth.

"I know this might be hard for you to accept Booth, but I'm not yours to protect." It hurt her when she had thought those words, but when she said them out loud, she had to try her hardest not to let her voice crack. She pushed her way past the speechless Booth and stopped at her doorway. "Not anymore."

And with that she was gone, but not before a tear cascaded down and hit the floor.

* * *

TBC...

_I know, a bit dramatic but hey, it's my fanfic and it'll be dramatic if I want it to..._

_so who here hates Sully? (raises both hands)_


	6. Proposal

**Okay in the beginning of this chapter Brennan is thinking to herself, but it was too long that i figured reading the italics would get annoying so it's not, but later on her thoughts do go back to italics...just to let you know!**

**I know it's short, but i just had to. And no, short does not neccessarily mean short and sweet.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Proposal

Brennan's hair blew in the breeze as she looked out onto the ocean.

_Calm. Breathe. Relax. _She told herself as she hung onto the railing. Booth's confrontation earlier had really upset her and she had had a hard time calming down afterwards.

You've grown too dependent on him. You knew that he would leave just like everyone else, and yet he still managed to weasel his way in. He's so infuriating! He has no right to accuse my boyfriend of lying to me, when he himself lied to me about his feelings about Angela.

What did you expect him to just tell you he liked her?

No…but he didn't have to pretend to be my best friend and go on about how we're supposed to tell each other everything and then not!

Come on, it's not like I was completely honest with him.

Yes I was, I let him in, I told him everything, and then he turned around and dated my boss and then went on to date my best friend.

It sounds like I'm a jealous girlfriend.

No, it sounds like I've become way too dependent on Booth. I told myself not to let him in too much and I did. Now look what happened. He hurt me and left me. Just like everyone else.

Brennan suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste, she had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Sully aproach.

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned into Sully's arms and looked up at him.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

_Crap! Do I believe Booth? Or was he overreacting? Should I ask him about it? Or do I ignore it and pretend I never heard about it? Maybe I should—Stop!_ _Just breathe._

"It's just…who was that woman you were with this morning?"

"Oh, you saw me. Guess I'm caught red-handed." He pulled his arms back and began to search his pocket for something.

"I see you with another woman and that's all you have to say!" Brennan ignored the urge to say 'I don't know what that means' and stared accusingly at him.

"You don't understand, that was Alice." He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Oh and that clears everything up." She was fuming. She would have normally run by now, but seeing as how she was on a boat in the middle of the ocean, she didn't really have anywhere to run to. So she just crossed her arms and stared piercingly at him.

"No, Tempe, Alice is my sister." He mouth fell open and she suddenly felt very stupid. "I asked her to meet me so she could give me something, which is why I asked you on this trip."

She just had the desire to slap her hand against her forehead. But resisted when she saw Sully bend down on one knee.

"I wanted to be able to give you this." He opened the box that he had fished out of his pocket, to reveal a beautiful, luxurious diamond ring. "Temperance, I love you, and I can't stand not having you there every morning when I wake up and every evening when I go to bed. You make my days brighter and everything seems pointless when you're not around. Will you marry me?"

Brennan stood there shocked. She honestly had no clue what to say. "I…I…"

"It's alright, you don't have to give me an answer right away, in fact, I want to think about it first, but here take the ring."

He handed the box over to Brennan and stood up to kiss her.

_No one's ever told me they loved me before…_

_Booth loves me. _

_Where did that come from! _

_He's never said that, and he's just my friend. Besides, he's with Angela. I still can't fully grasp that concept. Booth and Angela. Angela and Booth. Nope, still not working. _

_He loves me. _

Brennan stared out into the setting sun and took in the cool breeze that blew across the ocean.

_This is going to be a long weekend._

* * *

TBC... 

_Hmmm, now who did she mean when she said he loved her? What will Brennan choose (or who)? Will Booth and Angela tell Brennan the truth? Will we ever find out who's on Brennan's speed dial? Tune in next time!_


	7. Manic Monday

**I know, it took me more than two weeks to get this one up. And I know, it is short. But blame the muse, it took a vacation on all but one story...one that i haven't posted yet (of all things!) But thankfully I was reading another fanfic and I was like wow if this had happened and it were bb and blah blah and Wham!! I needed to write...so i already started to next chappie also!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Manic Monday

Brennan walked into her office Monday morning with a smile plastered on her face. True, it was a partially fake smile, but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Taking off her coat, she could hear her friend coming down the hallway humming. Hoping to avoid an overly perky Angela, Brennan closed the door to her office before sitting down behind her desk and turning on her computer.

Apparently, Angela either didn't get the hint or chose to ignore it.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Ange." Brennan quickly decided that it would be better if she just got it out of the way now so she wouldn't have to hear about it later. "How was your weekend?"

"Uhhh, it was just amazing!"

Thoughts poured through Brennan's mind. _Does that mean she spent it with Booth? Oh my God, did they? No, they wouldn't have? Could they?_

Angela poked Brennan's arm, bringing her back to reality.

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked how your romantic weekend getaway was?"

Brennan thought back over the weekend. Boat. Boyfriend. Proposal. Ocean. Fancy Dinner. Nope, not that interesting.

Worrying her lower lip, she contemplated whether she tell Angela or not. If she did, there was a good chance the entire lab would know by lunch. But if not…well, she was her best friend. Or at least one of her two best friends.

_Yea, she's dating, possibly sleeping with, my other best friend. Ugggg, of course, we're back to that again!_

She quickly made up her mind. "Well, Sully—"

"Dr. Brennan, there is a set of remains here that the FBI sent over." Zach popped his head in the door.

"Alright, thanks Zach." Brennan stood from her chair and grabbed her lab coat. She nearly wanted to hug Zach for walking in when he did, giving her more time to figure out what to say.

* * *

As the hours passed and lunch drew near, the squints were still busily working away when Booth strolled into the lab.

"What do you got?" He asked as he swiped himself onto the platform.

With out looking up from the remains, Brennan responded slightly cold and almost mechanically.

"Male. Late 50's, early 60's. African American. 6"2. Cause of death gunshot to the head."

Her tone sliced through him. _She's pissed at me...but that might be because she is jealous..._

Booth made his way towards Brennan and looked over her shoulder. He had always done it to catch a whiff of her shampoo and to just get that feeling of being close to her. But as he drew just close enough, Brennan slid over as if to make room for him at the table. The lack of jokes about being careful and not touching her bones doubling the awkwardness of the situation.

Grasping the cool metal of the table, Brennan told herself to concentrate on the skeleton in front of her and not the man she so desperately wanted to avoid.

A beep alerted the team of Cam's arrival as she made her way up the steps.

"You guys have been working hard all morning. Why don't you take your lunch break?"

Everyone smiled thankfully at Cam and started for the steps; except Brennan.

"I think I'm just going to stay and work a bit more." _If it helps me avoid Booth and also finish the case quicker so he's not around as much…_

The squints and Booth turned around to face Brennan.

"Are you sure sweetie? I mean you've been working since when this morning?" Angela pleaded with her friend.

"Yea Bones, did you even eat breakfast this morning?" Booth tried his charm smile but failed since she refused to look in his direction for even a second.

"No I'm fine go ahead."

They turned grudgingly away. Cam sent a small understanding smile towards Brennan and was about to turn for the stairs when she noticed something.

"Dr. Brennan, what's on your finger?"

This caused everyone to stop on look back incredulously.

Brennan took her left hand into the palm of her right and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up.

A soft smile played across her face as the words escaped her mouth.

"Engagement ring."

* * *

TBC... 


	8. Engaged!

**So with e-mail alerts being down I thought that nobody had liked it, but then I was scrollong through the stories and was like, wait, I didn't have that many reviews before...Anyway I'm glad you guys like the previous chapter!!! And I hope you'll like this one too!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Engaged?!

_A soft smile played across her face as the words escaped her mouth. _

"_Engagement ring."_

The lab was so silent you could hear a pin hit the floor. They all just stared at Brennan as if she had said she was from Jupiter.

Brennan slowly looked up from her ring and if they couldn't see it before, the smile on her face grew to a grin.

"Sully asked me to marry him."

They all wanted to know, but none of them wanted to ask. Hodgins finally spoke up.

"And?"

She dropped her left hand to her side and subconsciously ran her right hand through her auburn hair.

"Well I'm wearing it aren't I?" On the surface Brennan was rakish, but deep inside she was churning with nerves.

Angela was floored by her friend's response, but recovered quickly. "Wow! I guess congratulations are in order."

Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam all crowded around Brennan in mock happiness to see the ring and ask questions. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice when Booth silently left the platform and walked out the Jeffersonian.

He couldn't believe it. Engaged!

Bones?

She, the one who doesn't even believe in marriage?

Who sees it as a ritualistic action where the male gets to claim dominance over a female?

What's next? Is she suddenly going to change her mind about having kids too?

Oh God!

No, calm down. Bones won't have kids with Sully.

Breathe.

She won't even marry Sully.

I'll tell her how I feel and she'll…

And she'll what?

Says she loves you too. Break off her engagement.

That's pure selfish of me.

I love her.

But she's happy…

Booth slowed his quick pace and looked around. Finding himself staring at the sign for Sid's, he decided to go inside for some drinks.

At least Sid would know what he wanted, unlike apparently someone else.

* * *

Brennan walked into her office after skillfully escaping everyone's questions. She had been hoping to talk with Booth, but he had disappeared at some point.

She sighed as she sat down at her desk. The hard part was over. Right? The part where she told everyone, more importantly Booth, that she was going to get married.

Although she said she was independent, she realized that she really needed Booth right now. He was her best friend and he always knew the right thing to say to calm a person's nerves.

With her mind made up, Brennan grabbed her coat and opened her cell phone, determined to find Booth.

That is, if Angela hadn't come storming into her office at that exact moment.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?!"

"Well, I was planning on taking my lunch break to—"

"That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing marrying Sully?"

Brennan sighed and sat next to her friend on her couch.

"Ange, I look around at you and Booth and…you guys are happy. I've just, I've finally decided to let myself be happy too."

"Oh God!" Angela jumped up from her seat on the couch and began to pace in front of her friend. "I've messed everything up! Oh God!"

"Ange," She just kept pacing, so Brennan tried a little louder. "Ange. Angela!!!"

She finally stopped pacing and turned to face her friend's confused face.

"What have you messed up?"

"You and Booth."

"Ange, I'm alright with you and Booth…"

"No Bren, you don't understand. There is no me and Booth."

"What are you talking about? I have clearly seen you two making out. In my office to be exact."

"But it wasn't real. I was pretending to go out with Booth to make you jealous so you would tell him how you feel."

"But you broke up with Hodgins."

"No, not really. We just acted like we hated each other whenever you were around."

"But…but…"

Brennan just shook her head. This was crazy, the idea that her friends were lying to her like that…wait.

"Booth?"

"Sweetie, I basically forced him to do it. He really didn't like the idea of lying to you like that, but he was desperate to get your attention."

"No." Brennan shook her head and stared down in front of her.

"Yes. Don't you understand? Booth is crazy for you."

"You're wrong."

"You know what, don't believe me if you want to, but I thought you should know all of the facts before jumping into something you might regret."

With this, Angela walked out of the office to leave her friend to think.

* * *

Booth stared at his beer. He had been sitting there for almost an hour and his drink was now warm. When he had sat down he was sure that all he wanted to do was get drunk, but now he just wanted to sit and think in self misery.

People came in and out of the restaurant as the busy lunch hour began to die down. He was used to the people so he was good at ignoring them and their obvious stares of pity for the man sitting at the bar all depressed.

But he could feel her presence as soon as she entered.

He refused to look up or even acknowledge that she was there. If she was going to marry someone else, he would have to get used to the idea of not playing the role of the love sick puppy that followed her around all the time, doing almost anything she asked.

"Hey."

Booth looked up from his beer and gave her a fake smile. "Hey yourself."

"So…"

"You're engaged. Congratulations!"

He had made up his mind. He was going to sweep his emotions away under the rug and be happy for her, even if it killed him. He loved her and he just wanted her to be happy, even if it was with Sully.

"Do you mean that?" She searched his eyes with her stormy blue ones, looking for any hope.

And then she had to go and say that!

"What?"

"Angela told me what you guys were doing."

"Yea I know Bones that was terrible of us to lie to you like that and toy with your emotions. Sorry."

"But Booth…" She looked at him pleadingly, her face begging him.

"I'm sorry Bones." He stood up from his stool and dropped a few bills onto the counter. "Like I said before, Congratulations Bones. You deserve to be happy. Sully's a great guy."

He walked towards the door and stopped. He glanced behind him at Brennan, but her back was towards him.

"Bye Bones." He whispered. And then he was gone.

As he left, Brennan tried her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned to say something, anything to stop him, but it was too late, he was gone.

She faced back to the bar and put her head in her arms as she let the tears flow down her face.

* * *

TBC...


	9. The Hardest Thing

**I'm really really really sorry for the long wait...that is if anybody is still reading this. I feel terrible, but with the end of school, everything was too hectic and I was writing, but just not fast enough. Anyway, with school out of the way, updates should be coming quicker...just give me one last week...really sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Hardest Thing

Brennan rolled off the bed and fell to the floor, successfully waking herself from her not so peaceful sleep. She groaned as she hit her head on the side table. A constant pounding sounded from the front of her apartment.

Sighing, she picked herself up from the floor. The thumping increased as she neared the front door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She groaned as the beating on the door stopped, but the pounding in her head wouldn't.

The sound of keys in the lock beat her to the door and slowly opened to reveal Angela's head poking through.

"Hey, sweetie. You left in a rush last night and when you didn't show up this morning…Anyway, I brought some breakfast."

She lifted up a bag of breakfast sandwiches. The smell of the cooked bacon and eggs wafted towards Brennan and quickly made her stomach churn. Next second her head was in the toilet.

Angela ran after her friend to the bathroom and held back her hair.

"Oh, Bren."

"You were wrong."

"What's that?"

"About Booth. You were wrong."

"There's no way I was wrong. I heard him with my own ears."

A tear escaped down Brennan's face before she looked up at her friend with hurt apparent in her eyes.

"I went to him last night…" A groan escaped from her as she attempted to stand back up.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"I haven't drunk this much since college." She feigned a small chuckle as she searched her bathroom for aspirin.

Angela appeared next to her with two pills and a glass of water in hand. Sighing, Brennan downed the pills and made for the living room, plopping onto her couch.

"It's just, he is so…he just…he left." Brennan breathed in slowly. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry again. "You know what, forget it."

"But sweetie."

"No, I'm engaged. I'm getting married to Sully. I shouldn't be questioning that."

Brennan quickly stood from her spot on the couch and headed for her bedroom. A few minutes later she reappeared, dressed and ready for work.

"Bren?"

"Ange, I'm already late enough as it is. Can we just go?"

Angela stared in wonder at her friends quick change in emotions. Then again, this was Brennan.

"Fine, but we will talk eventually."

Brennan didn't even bother to respond as she was already halfway out the door.

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Brennan looked up from the stack of files that were laid out on her desk. The aspirin had helped quiet her headache, but it still hurt. Meaning, she was having a hard time concentrating even before Booth walked into the lab. 

She noticed him as soon as he entered the lab, almost as if she could sense when he was near. But of course she told herself that it was because he had a distinct loud walk that could easily be differentiated through the echoing hall that was their lab.

The second thing she noticed was that he didn't come directly to her office.

Brennan ignored her curiosity and continued the boring task of paperwork. That was until there was a knock at her door.

Standing from her desk, she walked over towards the door. She already knew that it was Booth, but she decided that if things were going to go back to at least semi-normal then she couldn't just run and hide like she really wanted to.

She grabbed her lab coat as she opened the door.

* * *

Booth tentatively knocked on her office door and stood nervously stood in anticipation. 

He knew that things would be awkward but it had to have been done. He cared about her and it was best to just let her go. And that's what he had told himself all night. By the time morning had come around, he felt confident enough to face her.

That was until she opened the door and walked out of her office.

She looked beautiful in the natural light that poured through the sky light from the lab. Sure, she looked a little tired, but she was beautiful either way.

"I have some paperwork from the Hinderson case that needs to be signed off on before I file it." He held out the manila folder as they made their way to one an experiment that Hodgins and Zach were working on.

"You didn't have to drive all the way over."

His charm smile spread across his face. "What! And miss the oppertunity to see my squints? Never."

"Hey Booth." Hodgins called as he glanced up from his toys.

"Hi guys."

"Do we have a case, Agent Booth?" Zach stood up excitedly.

"Nope, just paperwork."

"Booth, do you want a hand in testing this with us?"

"What is it?...in English please."

"Basically, we're blowing things up."

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Brennan smiled as she looked around at her friends; everything just felt right. She looked over at Booth as he just shook his head at his squints. Her smiled quickly faded as reality set back in.

Booth, on the other hand, had decided that acting as if nothing had happened was working.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting lunch at Wong Foo's. What do you think Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones."

The laughing and joking suddenly stopped. Everyone looked up from what they had been doing.

Booth's heart sank. Bones hadn't said that in more than a year. He thought that she had grown to like him calling her it.

"So...um...food?"

"I can't Booth. I have too much work to do."

They all knew that she was lying, and Booth felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Right, so I'll see you later Bo—Brennan?"

"Hmm, yea sure." She tried her hardest to ignore the look of pain that flashed across Booth's face as she turned and walked away.

She knew that it had to be done. She had to separate herself from Booth. She already depended on him too much and it needed to stop.

* * *

Booth knew that this probably wasn't the best move, but he needed to talk to her. After the incident that morning, she had managed to block all his calls and was conveniently busy when he stopped by to pick up the papers he had dropped off. 

The door swung open and Booth looked up to find a shocked, pajama-clad Brennan staring back up at him.

"Booth?"

He quickly pushed past Brennan and into her apartment. "Jeez Bones, what have I told you about looking through the little peephole thing before opening the door?"

"And what did I say about calling me Bones?"

"What are you doing up so late? At the pace you go, you really need to get sleep sometimes."

Booth made his way into her living room and looked around. His stomach dropped when he realized she wasn't up working on some case or her book. Her couch was covered in wedding magazines, color samples, and a date book.

Brennan slowly walked up behind him.

"Why are you here Booth?" She sighed.

"Just came to check up on you. I figured you probably hadn't eaten yet. Thought we could order some food…"

"I'm busy."

"It's nothing that can't wait."

"You should go."

"But Bones."

"It's Brennan."

She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady as she pushed one of the most important people in her life away.

Booth made his way to the door, but paused as he grabbed the handle.

"So when's the wedding?" He turned and gazed pleadingly at her.

"Two weeks."

"That's...soon." She saw something flash in his eyes before she quickly turned away.

"Bye Booth."

* * *

TBC...

_Can you forgive me?_


	10. Are You Sure?

**I LOVE all of you readers and reviewers!!! You make my life worth living!...so maybe I'm a little over dramatic, only a little. Anyway, I tried to update earlier, but I couldn't get onto the site, something about the server. But anyway I loved all the reviews thank you so much and Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Are you sure?

Two weeks.

For Booth, those two weeks were the worst two weeks of his life. Not only had he not had a single case with Bones, but whenever he tried to stop by she was always busy; in a meeting or ironing out details for the big day.

The one time he had managed to steal her away for a second, he had made the mistake of putting his hand on the small of her back. It was a natural thing for them, so when she flinched and pulled away, he felt like a knife was stabbed into his heart as realization hit him. He had lost his Bones.

But the hardest thing for him was the last time he had seen her.

* * *

Booth strode through the lab like a man on a mission. Of course, he was a man on a mission; to confront Bones. He walked quickly past Hodgins and Angela, only to be assaulted by someone calling out to him. 

"Booth!"

"Not now Angela." Booth continued on, but realized that he wasn't going to lose Angela as she ran after him.

"Booth!"

"What? I'm here to see Brennan."

She paused momentarily when he called her Brennan, but continued on when she noticed that he was starting to walk towards Brennan's office again.

"Now's not a good time, Booth."

"What do you mean? When is it ever a bad time for some Booth?" He gave her a quick wink before he opened the door to his partner's office.

He stopped and quickly understood what Angela had been saying. There on the couch, were Sully and Bones making out. They were like two crazy teenagers going at each other on a Friday night. _His _Bones!

It took them a moment to separate when they heard the noise of the door open. When they did, Booth didn't fail to notice the grin that spread across Sully's face. Before anyone could say a thing, Booth just held up his hands and turned to leave.

Angela swiftly turned and caught up to Booth. She looked up at the defeated man.

"Why don't you go wait in my office, then we'll head over to Sid's."

Booth silently nodded his head and made towards her office.

As soon as Booth was out of her sight, Angela made her way to confront her best friend. The door was conveniently open as she approached, so she figured what ever she heard was fare game.

"That's just it Temperance!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't care who happens to walk in on us. We were just kissing!"

"But you should know me well enough to know that I am not in favor of public displays of affection."

"Ha, that's funny, because when Booth and Angela were dating, you didn't mind showing your affection for me in front of them, then."

"That's not true." Brennan sighed, realizing that it may have been partially true.

Normally she loved a good verbal dispute, but for some reason when it was with Sully, it wasn't as entertaining or fun.

"I'm just gonna go before this gets blown out of proportion."

"You mean more than it already has."

Sully just shook his head as he started for the door.

Angela quickly jumped back a few steps, before anyone noticed that she had been listening. Calmly, she approached her friend's door and knocked, as Sully made his way out.

"Sweetie, can we talk?"

"Sure Ange."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I have a good half an hour before I need to leave for an appointment…"

"No Bren, I meant are you sure you really want to get married?"

"Same answer as before."

"But Sweetie, are you sure you really love him?"

"Ange..."

"Bren, who do you think of when you first wake up and who's the last person you think of before your eyes close at night? Who knows how to comfort you and make you smile? Who would you lay down your life for and them in return? When they're not around you can't help but think of, and when is around you don't care about anything or anyone else around you?

Sweetie, if your answer to all those questions, all of them, is Sully, then I will stop bugging you about this and will completely understand your decision. But if not...sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I should be going Ange. I'll see you tomorrow. Be at the church at 9, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Angela made her way from her friend and headed towards her office to grab Booth.

Ten minutes and a few near death experiences later, they were sitting at the bar at Sid's cradling two beers.

"I'm sorry Booth. This is my fault."

"No it isn't."

"If I hadn't pushed you into my crazy plan, Brennan wouldn't have felt the need for a happy perfect relationship and she wouldn't have agreed to this whole wedding thing."

"Okay…So it's both of our faults."

"We really screwed this one up, didn't we?"

"You could say that again."

"I can't believe she would actually pick Sully over you. How could she say no to you?"

"Well she didn't exactly say no."

"What do you mean? How did she react when you told her how you feel?"

"Umm, I didn't actually tell her how I feel."

"You're joking right?"

"No. When she came here after I found out about the engagement I told her congrats and she asked me if I really meant that."

"AND???"

"I might have told her that I just wanted her to be happy and that Sully is a really great guy and...and goodbye."

"You didn't."

"Pretty sure I did."

"Booth you giant idiot!"

"What?"

"Think about this logically, or Brennan-ly. Brennan is a scientist. What does she always tell you?"

"I don't know what that means?"

"Well that, but she always says we need all the facts before we can making any good conclusions."

"So."

"So think about it. She needs all the facts before she can say that she will marry Sully, and you basically handed her fake evidence. You told her that you didn't love her."

"But I do love her, which is why I want her to be happy."

"Yea, well that's not how Bren is seeing it. Trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, its clear she cares about you. She is just settling for the next best thing because she doesn't think it's possible for her to have the best."

"God Ange, What am I going to do? If you're wrong and I tell her, I don't think we could ever work together after that."

"Since when am I wrong?"

"Yea, but when can I tell her. It's not like I could track her down right now and I have Parker for the night."

"I have an idea."

"Another one?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

TBC...

_Whatever could Angela be planning now? No, really, what is she planning? Will it completely blow up in their faces like her last plan did? Decisions, decisions...what do you think?_


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

**I just want to thank all of my great reviewers SnoopGirl69, angel6, Serienjunkie 91, shippergrl25, YouAndMe Kelly, jedlee07, and to everyone else...Thank you! So anyway let me know what you think about the latest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Truth Will Set You Free**

Angela knocked on the door and silently stuck her head in, just to make sure that no one else was around. Looking around, she quickly set her sight on what she had been looking for. Triple checking that she was alone; Angela quickly grabbed what she came for.

As she made for her escape out the door, a thought hit her and she quickly turned around.

"God, I hope she will forgive me for this because otherwise, I am totally dead."

Angela swiftly pocketed the object in her hand and made her way across the room. With one more prayer of forgiveness, she quickly began to work.

* * *

Two hours later, Angela walked into the church for the second time that day. Even though she knew where the room was, she walked up to the priest. 

"Excuse me Father, but could you tell me where the bride and the bridesmaids are supposed to be getting ready?"

"Ah yes dear, just go down this corridor and it is the second door on your right."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and was about to turn away, when she remembered. "Oh, and I'm looking for where the men are getting ready too, I have to make sure they're all ready when the time comes."

"Well, they aren't here yet, but they should be down the opposite hallway and in the first door you come across."

"Thanks."

She turned and made her way to the room where she knew Brennan would be. As she reached the door, Angela grimaced at the thought of what she had gotten herself into. After a split second, she put a smile on her face and entered the room.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Ange, you're actually on time!" Brennan turned to face her friend.

"Yup, and I'm here to help."

"Great because I'm going to need your help getting into my dress."

_Oh God, here it comes._

Brennan walked across the room and grabbed the hanging bag that held her dress. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out her wedding dress and let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked, already sure she knew the answer.

"Nothing." Brennan replied as she took the dress off it's hanger.

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

"No, it's just…I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?" Angela tried to look at the dress as she asked her friend.

"Yes, Ange." Brennan began to pull on her dress, but quickly turned back to her best friend. "No!"

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela asked in her best 'concerned' voice.

"My dress!"

"What about it?"

"It's…it doesn't fit!"

Angela tried her best to hide the excitement that passed over her. Brennan had had the dress taken in a few days prior, so when Angela passed by it this morning, she knew she could easily let out a few of the stitches.

"Okay, don't freak out. I'm sure there's a small sewing kit around here somewhere. I'm going to go find it and while I'm gone, you make sure you have everything else ready."

"Alright."

"It'll be fine, if this wedding is meant to be, then nothing will get in the way."

"Okay, thanks Ange."

"No problem Sweetie." She added as she closed the door behind her.

Angela made her way down the hall. After a few seconds of searching, she managed to find the priest again.

"Father, sorry to bother you again, but do you know if there would be a sewing kit anywhere around here that I could borrow?"

"Ah, let me think. The mother's association uses the church's reception room quite often, they might have one in the closet in their, but other than that I don't believe so."

"Thank you, Father." She called behind her as she ran down the corridor to where she knew the reception room was.

Entering the room, Angela scanned the area for where the closet was. As she spotted it, she silently hoped that there wasn't a sewing kit. Opening the door, she searched the shelves. But of course, their was a sewing kit.

_Stupid Mother's Association. Why do they have to have a sewing kit?_

Angela quickly looked around the room and found a trash can. It was only a small, cheap sewing kit that you could buy at a drug store, so she figured it wouldn't be a big deal if she just happened to drop it into the trash can.

With that done, Angela made her way back down the hallway in search of Booth. After finding the guy's dressing room empty, she reluctantly began to head back to Brennan.

Muttering to herself about how men were so irresponsible, Angela didn't notice she was walking straight into someone before it was too late. Looking up to apologize, she found herself looking into the worried, chocolate brown eyes of Booth.

"Thank God, Booth. It's about time you got here." She continued on before Booth had the chance to reply. "Now do you know what you're going to say to her?"

"Ange, I don't see how this is going to work."

"We've been over this. You just need to tell her how you feel."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this than your not telling me."

"Now, Booth, don't you trust me?" Angela gave him the sweetest smile she could.

Booth just stared at her. "What have you done?"

"Nothing…now I'm just going to go somewhere else and you can go see Brennan." She turned to leave but quickly called over her shoulder. "Don't wait too long, the wedding starts in like 45 minutes."

"Right, Thanks Angela."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Booth found himself still pacing outside Brennan's door. He was surprised that no one had come to get ready, but he figured that Angela had kept everyone else away. 

He sighed as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. He knew that he had to make his move soon, or he would lose her forever. With one more deep sigh, he stepped foreword and knocked on the door.

When no reply came, Booth knocked one more time and stuck his head through the door tentatively.

"Bones?"

What he saw made his heart wrench. There sitting in only her dress slip was his Bones, crying. Her hair was partially pulled back and she had little makeup on, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He took a step foreword and was quickly crouched down at her side. His hand found it's way to her back and began to rub her comfortingly.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

For the first time, Brennan actually looked up and acknowledged his presence.

"Everything's all wrong Booth."

"What do you mean?"

"My dress has some how become huge and I can't fit into it, my wedding ring is missing, Cam hasn't shown up yet to get ready, and Ange has been missing for the past half an hour."

Brennan took a huge gasp for air as she finished up the list. She tried to calm herself, but the thoughts running through her head just made a fresh set of tears run down her cheeks.

Booth silently brought his other hand up to her face and began to wipe away her tears with his thumb. Brennan closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. After a few seconds, she managed to calm herself down enough to talk again.

"What if this is all a sign. And I'm really not supposed to be getting married."

Brennan stood from the stool she had been sitting on and made her way to the window, where she could see all the guests arriving outside.

"Wait, did I just hear that correctly? Since when do you believe in signs? You're purely fact and science."

Brennan turned and looked up at Booth, who had followed her to the window.

"So you're saying I should ignore it all and go through with the wedding?"

"Yes…No." He sighed as he turned away from Brennan and began to pace.

"Well which one is it Booth."

"What I meant was that you're a scientist and ….well," Booth wiped his hand across his face and tried to think of what he had planned to say. As he looked back up into Brennan brilliant blue eyes, he found that he couldn't remember a single word.

"Booth..?" She looked at him confused and he suddenly got his senses back.

"You're the one who always has to have all the facts before you can make a final conclusion…"

"Yes, but what does that—"

"Let me finish Bones. I just want you to have all the facts before you make this big decision."

Brennan's heart began to pound.

"What are you talking about Booth?" She asked as the tears began to form in her eyes again.

At this, Booth stopped pacing and walked over to Brennan. He mutely brought his hand to her face to wipe away a tear that fell. After which, he took her hands in his.

"I know I have no right to come to you on your wedding day and tell you this, but I need to tell you. I love you, Temperance. With every fiber of my being, I love you."

"No…but…why?" She stumbled as she shook her head.

"You're my best friend. You know me inside out and except me for what I am. And the same goes for you. You are the smartest person I know, and yet you don't get the simplest pop culture reference. You are beautiful to me inside and out." He stopped and chuckled. "Even when you are in that stupid blue jumpsuit with your gumboots."

"But you want the all-American dream…"

"When I first met you, yes, I wanted the wife with the kids and maybe a dog. But since I've met you, whenever I think of what I want my future to be, all I see is you. Nothing else matters anymore. You can drive me crazy arguing, but the next minute we can just break out smiling and laughing. You don't care about—"

Brennan stopped Booth with a finger to his lips.

"Am I allowed to say anything in this conversation?"

Booth nodded his head and she brought back her finger.

"Good." She smiled as she brought one of her hands up to his cheek. Slowly she lifted her face and brought it close to his. Booth quickly closed the gap between the two of them and their lips met.

The kiss was slow and passionate. They took their time as they began to explore each other's mouths. A soft moan escaped Brennan as Booth began to nibble at her bottom lip. As the need for air became apparent, they slowly pulled apart, trying to catch their breath.

Booth pushed a small piece of hair behind her ear and gave her his huge charm smile that was reserved just for her. As he was about to make some smartass comment about whether that was a yes or a no, they heard the door handle begin to turn and the door began to open.

TBC...


	12. The End

**I'm not going to beg you to not throw rotten fruit at me, in fact, i will join you in throwing them at me. I was terrible with this last update and not only that but i left you with a terrible cliff hanger! **

**So here it is, the end! I'm planning a new story, not a sequel, but i won't start posting it until i have at least half of it written. Anyway, I loved writing this story for you guys and i hoped you loved reading it. Until next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The End.**

Angela paced back and forth. Her nerves were killing her. If the plan didn't work Brennan would marry Sully, which she was positive would be the worst decision in the world.

When Cam had arrived, Angela had quickly sent her to another room saying that Brennan had needed some time alone before the ceremony. The last time she had passed the hallway Booth had still been outside the door, unmoving. The wedding was supposed to start within minutes and she for once, had no clue what to do.

"How's she doing?"

Angela jumped skyward as he spoke. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed when Sully approached her.

"No!"

"No?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um, what I meant to say was no, I don't know." She mentally smacked herself in the forehead as she spoke. _Smooth, Ange. _

"Right…well we only have about 15 minutes till it starts, so I'm just going to go and see how she's doing."

"You can't! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

He paused for a second. "Yea, I guess I forgot."

Angela sighed as he turned around and headed back towards his room.

* * *

The kiss was slow and passionate. They took their time as they began to explore each other's mouths. A soft moan escaped Brennan as Booth began to nibble at her bottom lip. As the need for air became apparent, they slowly pulled apart, trying to catch their breath. 

Booth pushed a small piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a huge charm smile. As he was about to make a smartass comment, they heard the door handle begin to turn and there was a knock at the door.

As the door opened, Booth quickly brought his arms around Brennan. Bringing his head to her ear he softly whispered to her.

"Now you have all the facts."

Brennan looked up into his eyes and slightly nodded her head.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt."

The two pulled apart and looked towards the door.

"It's alright. What's up Hodgins?"

"I was sent in by the groom. He kinda wanted to know if he could talk to you." At Brennan's surprised look he quickly added. "I told him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and apparently so did Angela, but he sent me to ask anyway."

Brennan quickly looked up at Booth, without looking away she replied, "Yea, okay."

Moving towards the door, she quickly grabbed the sweatshirt she had been wearing that morning and threw it over her slip. Hodgins made his way back out the door with Brennan right behind him. Before she closed the door she sent one fleeting glance back at Booth and closed the door.

Deep in thought, she followed Hodgins through the hallway, not even acknowledging Angela as they passed by her. Finally they stopped. Brennan looked at the door with a mix of fear and confusion written all over her face. With the encouragement of Hodgins she managed to turn the knob and step out into the small garden where Sully was waiting for her.

"Hey." Brennan said as she took a seat on a small bench.

Sully turned around and looked at her silently, not responding.

"What's wrong Sully?"

Sighing, he sat down next to her. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"What?" She looked at him shocked.

"It's just, I don't want you to realize later on that this isn't what you want after the matter. I mean…we did this really fast and—"

He suddenly stopped as Brennan put her hand on his, causing him to look up to her in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what _you_ really want, Sully?"

"Yes…well I…" He glanced down at their clasped hands, then back up at her. "No, someday yes, but just not now. I want to travel on my boat for a year and finish things before settling down."

"I understand."

"You do?" He stared at her with happy eyes.

"Yes I do. But you understand that when you come back, I won't be waiting for you."

"I figured not. I was hoping you would…" With the roll of her eyes he continued on. "But knew that you weren't that person who would put her life on hold for a man."

"Thank you Sully."

"Thanks Temperance."

As Sully stood up and began to head towards the door to go back inside, Brennan realized that while she would miss him, she wasn't heartbroken. At the most she was upset because she wouldn't see a friend for who knows how long.

She turned her head and called out to him.

"You know I love you right?"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"If anything I most proud of you for saying that than anything else in our relationship."

"See you around."

"Yea."

After Sully left, Brennan sat there, wrapped her arms around herself and thought about what had just happened. When the breeze began to pick up and her sweatshirt wasn't enough to keep her warm, she decided it was time to head back inside.

As she wandered down the hall, Brennan noticed that everyone had already left. She figured Sully must have broken the news to the guests. She didn't really care, seeing as how she only really had five people there, the rest had been Sully's friends and family.

Brennan's thoughts were confirmed when Angela came running up to her.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Sully told everyone that you guys decided to call off the wedding. And _he _didn't seem that upset about it, so I was worried that he broke it off with you and now you're all depressed and then I couldn't find you and then I started to freak out."

"Angela, calm down." Brennan hugged herself as she waited for her friend to catch her breath. "We both agreed to call off the wedding."

Angela raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Really? Why per say did you want to call off the wedding?"

"Ange, I don't really feel like talking about it right now. I just want to get dressed and head home."

"Oh, okay sweetie. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Alright, bye. And call me if you need anything at all."

Brennan turned and headed back to her the room where she had left Booth before. She stopped at the door. Was Booth still in there? And if he was, what was she going to say?

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Brennan opened the back door to her car and stuffed her bag into the back. As she pulled back her hand to close the door she realized that she had left her mother's ring in the room. She let out a groan as she slammed the door shut and rested her forehead against the car door. 

Okay, so she was a little upset that Booth hadn't been in the room when she had opened the door, but really what did she expect. She had kissed him and then turned and left to go to her fiancé.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of Booth, she pushed herself up and turned around, ready for the journey back to the room. But as she turned and began to walk, she ran into someone. Booth.

She tried to say something, but all words seemed to leave her mind as she looked up to his warm chocolate eyes. He stared back into her eyes and tried to convey all of his love in his look. Slowly, he took her one hand in his.

It took her a moment before she was even able to look away from his face to see what he was doing. Brennan smiled when she realized that Booth was sliding her mother's ring onto her finger.

"Bones…"

"I love you Booth."

His head shot up from their combined hands.

"I love how you challenge me, how you love me for me, and understand what I'm all about. How you accept my past, and comfort me. And although I will never admit to saying this, I love how you take care of me; making sure I eat, and that I don't work too late."

"Bones…"

"So now you, Seeley Booth, have all the evidence. I love you."

Booth responded with the biggest charm smile she had ever seen, before he took her into his arms and kissed her. When they finally split apart she smiled up at him.

"Can we go home?"

"Definitely." He said as he went over to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I am."

"But it's my car."

"I always drive Bones."

Brennan just rolled her eyes as she reluctantly got into the passenger side.

Booth smiled as he closed the door. "Some things will never change."

THE END.

* * *

3


End file.
